Ladybug and Cat Noir Together
by Skylar Tay Writes
Summary: Marinette thinks it's just going to be a normal day.
1. Chapter 1

Ladybug and Cat Noir Together: Chapter One

 _*BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ_

The ringing of my alarm clock woke me. I sighed to myself. I was late again. I scooped up my things and ran out the door, with, unfortunately, no breakfast again. I skipped across the street and into the school yard, two seconds before the bell made its final ring. I crashed into my seat, next to Alya. "Marinette! The teacher is going to pitch a fit!"

"Sorry, Alya! I can't help it!" I replied, still dazed from not eating anything.

Class began and so far, it was just a normal day. No akumas. No cat puns. No flying over rooftops. It was just going to be a normal day. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"What is the square root of 163 multiplied by 45 divided by 7?" The whole class was silent, especially me. I was horrible at arithmetic.

"Hmph. No one wants to brave and answer? Well, then, I guess I'll just have to pick. Marinette! How about you? What is the answer to the square root of 163 multiplied by 45 divided by 7?"

"Umm. I'm sorry miss, but…." I stopped speaking. I didn't want to embarrass myself in front of the entire class, but most importantly, in front of my dear Adrien! So, I decided to give the problem my best shot. As I pulled out my pen and paper, a blast of light appeared in the window and a giant boom quaked throughout the entire city of Paris.

"Come on. I thought it was going to be a normal day," I thought to myself. But, at least it does, however, save me from embarrassment. School was dismissed for the students' safety and I zipped silently into the back of the school.


	2. Chapter 2

Ladybug and Cat Noir Together: Chapter Two

"TIKI! SPOTS ON!" I screamed my famous phrase at the top of my lungs. My kwami swished out of my purse and into my magical earrings. I was Ladybug once more. I threw my yoyo up into the sky and hooked it on to the nearest building. I swung through the city, looking for the akuma, but I didn't have to look far. The akumatized victim was over 50 feet tall! He towered over the streets and stomped on anything he could find. He looked like a giant pile of moving bricks. I swiftly chucked my never-ending yoyo at his blocky head, but to no avail. My yoyo bounced right back at me, and unfortunately, hit me in the head. This was not going well. "Where is Cat Noir?!"


	3. Chapter 3

Ladybug and Cat Noir Together: Chapter Three

I waited and waited, but Cat Noir didn't come. What was keeping him?! I decided I couldn't wait for him to show up any longer. I used my lucky charm without him and received a big bag of balloons. As a sat around not knowing what to do with them, the accumatized victim snatched the bag right out of my hands! He threw them deep down into the river that ran through Paris. I was screwed…

 _*Adrian's Perspective*_

As the Earth shook and the giant blast appeared, I knew that there was another poor soul who had been accumatized. Class was dismissed for our protection, but I forgot my gym bag containing Plagg in the Locker Room. So, if I wanted to lend a helping paw today, I would have to get across the entire school to retrieve him. I pushed past the massive crowd of students scrambling to get out of the place. I noticed that Marinette was going in the same direction I was going, while the rest of the class was going in the opposite. Maybe she found a shortcut out of the building? In the end, however, she went to the back of the building. I bet that there was a great place to hide back there, out of harm's way. Anyway, I finally reached the Locker Room and was able to sort through my gym bag. But, Plagg wasn't there! "Where could he be?!" I whispered to myself.

"Hah! Relax Adrian. I just went on a cheese run. There's no need to get all worked up."

"Plagg, stop fooling around! We need to help Ladybug!

"Come on! Don't you think she can handle a small akuma by herself?

"…Plagg….We need to help her. End of discussion. CLAWS OUT!"


	4. Chapter 4

Ladybug and Cat Noir Together: Chapter Four

Plagg spiraled into my ring. I was Cat Noir and I had to help M' Lady. I hurdled out of the nearest window and landed on the ground. I searched desperately for the akumatized victim. I used my stick to soar way up into the sky and there, I finally saw Ladybug. She was troughing her yoyo at the huge brick monster. Why a brick monster? I wouldn't want to be the guy that upset him. Hey that's good. I'll say that when I fly in to save the day.

 _*Ladybug's Perspective*_

"What's with the giant brick monster? I sure wouldn't what to be the guy that upset him!" Cat Noir said as he landed on the bridge where I hid behind Andre's Ice cream Cart.

I ignored his comment. "What took you so long?! My yoyo isn't doing any damage, but I do have a plan."

"Well, let's hear it M' Lady."

"The bricks are completely surrounding the victim on the inside. So, if you use your Cataclysm on all the bricks, we will just be left with him. While you're doing that I'll distract him"

"On it! But…Why didn't you use your Lucky Charm?"

"I did, you dumb cat! But the brick-guy took my item and threw it into the canal. Now, hurry! I'm about to transform back!"

Cat Noir lifted up his hand and shouted his words. He soared into the air, ready to strike down the bricks that covered the victim.


	5. Chapter 5

Ladybug and Cat Noir Together: Chapter Five

Cat Noir flew through the air with his hand out, full of power. I ran around to the front of the victim, jumped on top of a nearby building, and started tossing my yoyo at his head again. This made him quite angry. After a few more blows to the nose, he began taking these long steps in my direction. I wasn't worried. Cat Noir would soon strike down the bricks and then I'll be able to do my thing. However, Brick Monster was getting dangerously close and I noticed something in his right hand. It looked kind of like a spear, but the point was coated in a strange substance. The Brick Monster lifted up his hand and threw the spear right at my heart.

That was the last thing I remembered before I woke up in a hospital bed, with Cat Noir no where to be found.


	6. Chapter 6

Ladybug and Cat Noir Together: Chapter Six

 _*Cat Noir's Perspective*_

We were carrying out Ladybug's plan. I had just leapt off the bridge, while Ladybug was throwing her yoyo at the victim's nose to distract him. But, something was wrong. Something smelled wrong. The whole thing was wrong. I got closer to the bricks, and there was a strange object in his right hand. It looked like a pointy stick. "Was that what I was smelling," I whispered to myself.

As I arrived silently on the victim's block-like shoulder, I saw the beast raise his right hand, directing the stick right at Ladybug! I immediately struck down my hand and the bricks fell to the ground in a dark mush.

I was too late. The monster had already thrown the spear. It was now resting in the chest of Ladybug.


	7. Chapter 7

Ladybug and Cat Noir Together: Chapter Seven

"NO!" I ran as fast as I possibly could. I used my stick to get up to the top of the building where Ladybug had fallen. I cradled her in my arms and assessed her injuries. The spear only pierced the top layer of skin. She was going to be okay, but that mysterious scent I had picked up earlier was emitting from Ladybug now. Maybe I was just overthinking it? I wasn't sure. I lifted her up and onto my chest. I had no time to worry about the akumatized victim. All I was concerned with was the person in my arms.

I catapulted off of the building and landed in the street. How was I going to do this? I had to get her to the medics, but I couldn't reveal her identity to the whole hospital staff! There was only one option… I would have to let her detransform and then bring her in as her human form. Would she ever forgive me for finding out? Will we still be able to work together as a team? These were the questions that I didn't have the time to have apprehension about. "I have to save my friend, my Bug-a-boo."


	8. Chapter 8

Ladybug and Cat Noir Together: Chapter Eight

 _*Marinette's Perspective*_

Dear Dairy,

It's now been 16 days after my accident and still no Cat Noir. Adrian has also been missing for that same time period. I feel so lost and in the dark. I wish I had the knowledge of what had happened that day. I've rerun the same scene through my head a million times: Cat Noir was coming down on the monster. I noticed a strange object in the monster's hand. Cat Noir hit the monster. The object was in my chest. It was that simple, yet I just know that there was more to it than that! I just know it!

I haven't gone back to school yet, even though the doctor said I'd be able to return by now. I'm just not ready. The "akuma attack" that I "supposedly" got in the way of is still haunting me. I am telling myself that I won't return to class until I find out exactly what happened.

Your's Truly,

Marinette

P.S I have this strange feeling that I'm being watched. Some times in the middle of the night, I'll wake up and see a shadow-like figure in my window. The phantom just stares and stares. I'm getting nervous that there is a bigger plan involved in all this.


End file.
